The Start of a Bizarre Friendship
by KittyKatThePsycho
Summary: Noriaki meets a very strange delinquent.


A/N: This is just an AU where Kakyoin and Jotaro attended the same school and became friends. It's set before Stardust Crusaders. Any reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The bell chimed loudly, signalling the end of the school day and the students all scrambled in a rush to get home. Some of them were excited to spend time with their friends, others were going to get up to no good and some merely wanted to escape the school environment.

Noriaki Kakyoin, however, was nothing like these students and he packed his belongings away slowly. The teacher raised a brow, but he said nothing. The red haired boy had always been odd. He was an excellent academic, showed above average athletic capabilities and girls seemed to like him. Despite all this, Kakyoin barely spoke to anyone other than a polite greeting or to answer a question. Many people assumed he was shy, but this was not the case. If he had to be honest with himself, Kakyoin felt as if he did not belong anywhere and that nobody could ever truly understand him.

If he were honest with himself, despite being around so many people, he was lonely.

Jotaro Kujo was not the average delinquent. He skipped most of his classes and smoked on the school grounds, but he was extremely intelligent and oddly respectful towards his teachers. His intimidating frame made the other boys think twice about picking a fight with him and it made the girls swoon, though he did not care for the latter. His mother's smothering was annoying enough, although he knew it was her only coping method due to his father's absence. Many would come to the theory that his delinquency was due to his lack of a proper father figure, but Jotaro could care less about the stranger that only bothered to show up three times a year. He had a short temper and merely wanted to avoid any annoyances and school was a huge annoyance to him.

It was through an odd sway of fate that the two boys met. Kakyoin had stayed late at school to read a few books in the library until the librarian had told him to leave. He sighed as he held the book that he had been reading. She could have waited a few minutes more and he would have finished it. The school grounds were empty and the sun had began to set. He frowned . It really was late and he needed to get home before dinner time. As he walked home, he became aware of a presence behind him.

He turned around and saw a tall boy with a black school uniform walking behind him. He did not recognize the strange uniform, but he continued to walk home. It was just another student after all, perhaps they lived in the same area.

However, after a few more minutes of walking, he could still sense the boy's presence and he became uncomfortable. "Ahem." He cleared his throat and the boy stopped walking. "Why are you following me?" He asked, firmly but politely.

The boy took out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled deeply and sighed. "I saw three creeps following you and they looked like they were up to no good. They don't look like they'd fight fair either, so I walked behind you. They're still behind us though. I can sense them."

Kakyoin had no idea how to respond. The boy's story was strange, as if he had stolen out of a weird manga, but he somehow knew he was telling the truth. The boy was far taller and muscular than him, if he wanted to hurt him he already would have. The boy sighed. "Good grief, I know this looks weird. I may be a delinquent but I don't enjoy seeing innocent people get hurt by thugs. I'll walk you home and-"

"You two aren't going anywhere." a voice said and the boys turned to see themselves surrounded by the three thugs. "Yeah, until you hand over all your stuff." Another one said and revealed his pocket knife. "We don't wanna hurt little school kids, so just hand it over."

Kakyoin glared at the thugs and tried to think of a way to disarm the one with the knife, but his thoughts were interrupted by a fist colliding with a face. The sound of bones breaking echoed in the dimly lit street and a screech of pain emanated from one of the thugs. The boy picked up the knife and tossed it aside as the other two tried to attack him. Kakyoin slammed his bag into the face of one of them, knocking him to the ground and he kicked him hard in the face. The remaining thug cowered as the two boys approached him. They showed him no mercy and his pitiful screams woke up the neighborhood. The sound of a police siren alerted the boys that it was time to leave.

They ran until they were at Kakyoin's front door. "You'd better come inside until they're done patrolling."He said and the boy followed him. His mother ran up to him and hugged him." Noriaki! It's almost 8 pm! Where in the world were you?! "

"I'm sorry ma'am. He was helping me study and we lost track of time." He bowed respectfully. "My name is Jotaro Kujo. It's nice to meet you."

The woman looked surprised but she was still suspicious. "That uniform is different to Noriaki's. You don't attend his school..."

"Jotaro is one of my classmate's cousin. She asked me to help him and we lost track of time in the library." Kakyoin laughed and his mother seemed to calm down.

"Okay, well, you're lucky I made enough beef stew to feed an army. You two can go up to your room, I'll bring it soon." She said and walked to the kitchen. Jotaro followed the red haired boy to his room, awkwardly.

They sat down on the floor and Jotaro looked around. There was a desk with neatly arranged stationery placed next to a bookshelf. It contained books of various genres and a few manga editions as well. The room was average size but it seemed comfortable. He turned his gaze back to the boy. "I'm not going to lie, this is a bizarre situation."

Kakyoin laughed. "I agree. Also, I apologize for my mother's intense behavior."

"It's okay."Jotaro replied, shrugging." I look like a thug. "

" Well, a bit, but it's not that. I've never brought anyone home before. " Kakyoin confessed, awkwardly." You're the first person ever. It must be strange to her, although she'd always nag that I need friends."

"Friends, huh?" Jotaro looked at the red haired boy." If it makes you feel better, this is the first time I've been in someone else's home by choice."

Kakyoin laughed. "By choice? I'm sorry, I find it hard to believe anyone could force you to do anything you didn't want to."

Jotaro rolled his eyes. "When I was younger, my mother tried to get me to make friends by dragging me with to her friends and force me to socialize with their kids. All I did was sit in silence with these kids until she realized I was a lost cause and gave up. I'm glad she did. I would've eventually punched those kids." The entire situation was odd, but Jotaro found it easy to talk to the red haired boy. He wasn't annoying, rude or stupid and his presence was calming.

Kakyoin's mother brought in two plates of warm beef stew with rice and placed it in front of them. She also gave a cup of tea for each boy and left the room. Kakyoin could see both happiness and concern on her face. He knew she'd have questions later. They continued to talk about various topics late into the night. They were very different, but they had a lot of things in common.

Kakyoin's mother suggested that Jotaro sleep over as it was too late for him to go home. Despite his protests, Kakyoin insisted and let him call his mother. Jotaro smiled slightly as they lay in the dark. He could hear crickets chirping outside and he closed his eyes. He'd never felt such calmness before. He was glad he followed the red haired boy. Kakyoin, meanwhile, had an odd happiness blooming within his chest. He smiled as he rolled over to go to sleep. He no longer felt lonely.

The next day, Jotaro walked Kakyoin to school and they agreed to meet up once school ended. There were odd looks given by his classmates when they saw Jotaro, but his glare told them to leave Kakyoin alone. Jotaro's classmates were confused as to why he was actually in class and they felt worried that he had actually smiled a few times that day. Eventually, school ended and Kakyoin rushed to the gates to meet Jotaro.

The two boys walked to Jotaro's house and the delinquent warned Kakyoin of how smothering his mother was.

He knew Jotaro wasn't lying when the door opened and a small, blond woman leaped onto Jotaro. "Jotaro! Your mom missed you so much!"

"Good grief, it was one day." He said, annoyed. He moved her aside. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

The red haired boy stepped forward and smiled. "My name is Noriaki Kakyoin and I'm Jotaro's friend."


End file.
